Pulang
by Fei Mei
Summary: Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang ke Konoha dalam rangka beristirahat. A/N: Drabble, AR, SasuSakuSara. Update chapter terakhir, Epilog: 23 Juli. COMPLETED.
1. Prolog: Pemberitahuan

Sasuke menyuap sesendok penuh sup tomat dalam mulutnya. Sambil mengunyah, ia memerhatikan sang pemilik rumah yang memaksanya singgah untuk makan karena telah menolong keluarga mereka saat ada bandit. Jelas tampaknya pemilik rumah beserta istrinya ingin tahu kalau-kalau penolong mereka satu itu menyukai apa yang mereka sajikan.

Hmm ... rasanya tidak buruk, sebenarnya. Tapi sup tomat ini berhasil membuat Sasuke rindu rumah, tepatnya sup tomat buatan istrinya sendiri yang rasanya jauh lebih enak dari yang sedang ia makan saat ini.

' _Aku akan pulang sebentar_ ,' batin Sasuke.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: Drabble, AR, hanya fanfiksi sederhana.  
**

 **.**

 **Pulang  
Prolog: Pemberitahuan**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Pemilik rumah telah memintanya untuk menginap semalam sebagai rasa terimakasih, tapi Sasuke menolaknya. Tadi ia telah menyerah dan menuruti permintaan keluarga ini untuk makan malam di rumah mereka, Sasuke tidak mau lagi merepotkan mereka dengan menginap barang semalam saja. Jadi dengan berat hati, sang pemilik rumah beserta istrinya pun melepas Sasuke pergi.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke bisa kepikiran sendiri untuk pulang ke Konoha dan istirahat sejenak sejak ia mendapat 'misi rahasia'. Belakangan ini ia memang tidak mendapat apa pun untuk dilaporkan pada Naruto, dan sang Hokage pun tidak mengiriminya laporan apa-apa juga. Hmm ... mungkin kalau ia pulang sebentar tidak akan jadi masalah.

Kemudian Sasuke teringat sesuatu. Terakhir kali ia pulang ke rumahnya, Sakura pingsan saking kagetnya. Mengingat itu, pria ini langsung menyengir kecil. _Istrinya itu tetap punya jiwa sebagai_ fangirl _walau telah menikah dengan laki-laki yang ia_ fangirl _-kan_. Yah, Sasuke senang sih, punya istri yang begitu mencintai dan sekaligus mengidolakannya. Tapi, kan, bahaya juga kalau wanita itu pingsan tiap kali kaget melihat suami sendiri pulang.

Sasuke menghela pelan, mengambil kertas dan pena, lalu mulai menulis.

.

' _Sakura, jika tidak ada halangan mendadak apa pun, aku akan tiba di rumah lusa malam.  
Mungkin aku akan tinggal selama seminggu._'

.

Dibacanya ulang dua kalimat yang baru ia tulis itu, berpikir apa lagi yang harus ia tuliskan di sana. Yah, Sasuke tidak mungkin tulis ' _jangan pingsan lagi saat melihatku pulang_ ', walau memang itulah tujuan ia menulis surat, kan?

Ia menggaruk pelan belakang lehernya, dengan ragu ia menulis satu kalimat lagi.

.

' _Aku kangen sup tomat buatanmu._ '

.

Sasuke segera mengirim surat itu sebelum ia terlalu malu sendiri akan kalimat terakhir itu.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N:** Latar fict ini mungkin beberapa waktu setelah ujian Chuunin-nya Boruto. Dan walau ini multichapter, fict ini isinya drabble, dan tiap chapter mungkin bahkan gak nyentuh 500 words.

Review?


	2. Jumat: Tiba di Rumah

' _Sakura, jika tidak ada halangan mendadak apa pun, aku akan tiba di rumah lusa malam.  
Mungkin aku akan tinggal selama seminggu._  
 _Aku kangen sup tomat buatanmu._ '

Wanita itu langsung menjerit kegirangan seusai membaca surat dari suaminya. Hanya tiga kalimat singkat, dan ketiganya membuat Sakura sangat bahagia. Pertama, Sasuke akan pulang. Kedua, Sasuke akan ada di rumah seminggu. Kalimat pertama dan kedua itu bisa juga ditujukan pada putri mereka juga sebenarnya, tapi kalimat yang ketiga itu ... _SASUKE-KUN KANGEN SUP TOMAT BUATANKU! KYAAAAA!_

Sakura berdeham sendiri. Ternyata menikah dengan Sasuke tidak membuat wanita itu berhenti ber- _fangirling_ tentang suaminya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: Drabble, AR.**

 **.**

 **Pulang  
Jumat: Tiba di Rumah**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sakura merasa hari ini ia cukup beruntung. Dua hari yang lalu suaminya mengirimi surat dan bilang akan sampai di rumah lusa. _Lusa_. Ini sudah dari hari sejak surat bertuliskan _lusa_ itu tiba. Berarti Sasuke akan tiba hari ini, bukan? Wanita itu langsung memberitahu putrinya bahwa sang ayah akan pulang. Dan sejak surat itu datang, duo ibu dan anak itu sudah merencanakan akan masak apa untuk makan malam di hari kepulangan Sasuke.

Yang membuat Sakura merasa beruntung adalah, tidak ada banyak pasien di rumah sakit. Konoha dan sekitarnya memang cukup tenang belakangan ini, dan mungkin itu yang membuat suaminya memutuskan untuk pulang sebentar. Karena tidak banyak yang harus ia lakukan di tempat kerja, Shizune pun menyuruhnya pulang padahal baru sore.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk membeli banyak tomat. Karena di surat tersebut sudah ada tulisan 'seminggu', Sakura tahu ia harus menyetok _sangat_ banyak tomat di kulkas. Jadi ia pulang ke rumah dengan membawa dua kantong besar besar penuh dengan tomat.

Ia dan Sarada tidak tergila-gila dengan tomat, sih, biasa saja—kalau ada ya makan, kalau tidak ya tidak perlu mencari-cari. Tapi Sasuke itu ... yah, Sakura tidak paham apa yang membuat suaminya sangat suka tomat.

Jus tomat, ayam saos tomat, sup tomat, salad. Itulah menu makan malam yang Sakura pikirkan dengan Sarada di malam kepulangan Sasuke. Menunya pakai tomat semua. Sarada membantu di dapur untuk memotong tomat-tomat yang akan dimasak. Tetapi khusus sup tomat, Sakura ingin mengerjakannya sendiri.

"Mama, papa tidak bilang akan sampai rumah jam berapa, ya?" tanya Sarada saat hidangan mereka telah tertata rapi di meja.

"Hmm ... tidak bilang, sih..." jawab Sakura pelan.

"Apa papa mengonfirmasi jadi atau tidaknya dia pulang?"

Lalu Sakura kepikiran. Iya, ya, surat Sasuke itu datang dua hari lalu, dan tidak ada kabar bahwa, misalnya, dia sudah di dekat Konoha. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi dan suaminya tidak sempat mengabari?

 _Cklek_.

Sakura dan Sarada terkesiap. _SUARA PINTU!_ Ibu dan anak itu langsung keluar dari ruang makan menuju ruang depan, mendapati orang yang mereka tunggu-tunggu ada di sana.

Sasuke masuk dan menutup pintu, melihat istri dan putrinya telah di hadapannya dengan wajah penuh harap dan mata berbinar. Pria itu tersenyum kecil.

"Sakura, Sarada, aku pulang."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N:** Halo, chapter ini agak lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya, nyaris 500 words! Sakura itu fangirl sejati mungkin, silakan nonton serial Boruto kalau gak percaya. Wkwk.

Review?


	3. Sabtu: Tidur

Sarada tahu bahwa seminggu, alias tujuh hari, adalah waktu yang singkat sebenarnya. Tetapi baginya, jika papanya tinggal di rumah selama seminggu penuh, maka itu adalah seminggu yang sangat berharga.

Gadis itu tidak bisa tidur malam ini, mungkin saking senangnya karena ada sang papa ada di rumah. Tapi, ya, masakah ia harus insomnia begini? Ia melirik jam dinding dan agak melotot mendapati saat itu sudah lewat jam dua belas, sudah lewat tengah malam, _sudah ganti hari!_ Kalau nanti dia dapat misi dan sekarang ia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali bagaimana?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: Drabble, AR.**

 **.**

 **Pulang  
Sabtu: Tidur**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sarada dapat ide. Ia keluar kamar dengan membawa bantal, kemudian mengetuk pintu kamar orangtuanya. Tengah malam begini, pasti mengganggu, sih, tapi papa dan mamanya tidak mungkin menolak permintaan putri mereka yang berusia dua belas tahun ini, kan?

Sang mama perlahan membuka pintu beberapa detik setelah Sarada mengetuk pintunya. Melihat rambut mamanya berantakan sekali, hati Sarada menciut dan berpikir bahwa ia pasti benar-benar telah mengganggu tidur nyenyak mamanya itu.

"Sarada? Ada apa?" tanya mamanya lembut.

"Mm ... aku ganggu mama dan papa tidur, ya?" tanya Sarada balik dengan ragu.

"E—eh, tidak, kok, tidak apa!" jawab sang mama dengan wajah memerah dan membuat Sarada bingung.

"Aku ... aku boleh tidur disini malam ini, tidak? Bareng mama dan papa?"

Sarada melihat mamanya mengerjap pelan, lalu menoleh ke dalam. Gadis itu melihat papanya sudah turun ranjang dan menghampirinya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Ayo masuk sini, Sarada," ucap pria itu.

Dengan mata berbinar, Sarada kembali menoleh pada mamanya. Wanita itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, jadi gadis itu pun langsung masuk. "Aku ingin tidur di samping papa!" ujar Sarada riang.

"Eeehh, tapi mama juga ingin di samping papa ... " ujar sang mama dengan wajah cemberut yang Sarada tahu itu dibuat-buat. Benar dugaannya, karena kemudian mamanya menyengir. "Kalau begitu, malam ini kau tidur di tengah, ya, Sarada—diapit mama dan papa. Mau?"

' _OH ASTAGA MAU SEKALI!_ ' benak Sarada, lalu ia menjawab mamanya dengan anggukan.

Sarada membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Ada papa di samping kiri, ada mama di samping kanan. Gadis itu yakin bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

" _Sarada_ ," bisik mamanya pelan. Sarada pun menoleh dan melihat senyum lembut mamanya. " _Kau adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang mama biarkan tidur di samping papa._ " Dan Sarada menyengir.

.

.

Subuh tadi Sarada benar-benar tidur dengan nyenyak. Saat ia bangun, hanya ada dirinya seorang diri di ranjang. Gadis itu ingat bahwa ini adalah kamar orangtuanya. Diambilnya bantal miliknya untuk kembali ke kamar sendiri, kemudian mandi dan berpakaian rapi. Saat ia ke ruang makan, matanya berbinar lagi.

 _Yang tadi itu bukan mimpi, aku benar tidur dengan mama dan papa!_

"Selamat pagi, Papa, Mama!" ucapnya riang.

Sang papa mengangguk lalu menyesap kopi. Sang mama membalas ucapannya dengan riang dari dapur. Sarada menghampiri mamanya.

" _Ma,_ " bisiknya, dan mamanya menoleh. " _Nanti malam aku tidur dengan kalian lagi, ya!_ "

Senyum mamanya agak pudar dan jadi ragu serta agak merona merah. " _T-tapi, eh, semalam kami belum—aku belum—eh—_ "

Sarada menyerngit. Semalam belum apa? Jangan-jangan semalam mereka—

" _Mama mesum!_ "

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N:** Oke, adegan yang terakhir itu dadakan, gara-gara Fei keinget tentang Sarada tanya Sakura pernah cium Sasuke apa enggak. Tapi untuk ukuran rated K+ itu boleh gak ya? Atau sudah masuk rated T? Jika tahu tolong beritahu.

Review?


	4. Minggu: Tim 7

Sakura menutup telepon dengan riang. Putrinya, yang tidak sengaja lihat, jelas bingung.

"Ada berita baik apa, Ma?" tanya Sarada.

"Ah, Sarada, kau harus bantu mama menyiapkan makan malam nanti, ya!" kata Sakura.

Sarada menyerngit. "Bukannya sudah biasa?"

"Tidak, tidak! Malam ini spesial! Naruto, Sai, dan Kakashi Sensei akan ikut bergabung!"

Gadis kecil itu membelalakkan matanya. "Ayahnya Inojin, bersama R-Rokudaime dan N-Nanadaime?!"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: Drabble, AR.**

 **.**

 **Pulang  
Minggu: Tim 7**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Hinata memang sudah bilang bahwa ia dan Himawari tidak akan datang. Wanita itu bilang, sih, biar jadi reuni bagi Tim 7 saja. Tapi khusus Boruto, ibunya sudah bilang kemungkinan besar akan ikut ayahnya karena tahu ada Sasuke. Mungkin karena tahu putranya adalah Tim 7 Baru, Hinata memberitahu Boruto untuk mengajak Mitsuki juga sekalian. Sakura jelas tidak merasa masalah, setidaknya, walau Boruto dan Mitsuki adalah anak laki-laki, Sarada akan ada teman untuk mengungsi ketika yang dewasa bernostalgia.

"Inojin dan Ino tidak ikut, Sai?" tanya Naruto saat mereka mulai makan.

"Tidak. Mereka sedang taruhan," jawab Sai, dibalas kerutan kening setiap orang di ruangan itu. "Besok Ino akan pergi untuk misi denganku dan Choji, kan? Jadi Ino minta tolong Inojin menjaga toko bunga, yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah. Lalu mereka taruhan: jika Inojin berhasil menyelesaikan tiga lukisan pemandangan yang berbeda sampai malam ini, maka ia tidak usah menjaga toko." Mereka terkekeh.

"Kapten Yamato tidak datang, ya?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Dia tidak mau meninggalkan tempat jaganya," kata Kakashi sambil menghela pelan. "Padahal sudah kubilang dia bisa bergantian dengan Anbu lainnya."

"Kapten Yamato?" tanya Sarada sambil menyerngit.

Sasuke menoleh pada putrinya. "Kau bertemu dengannya saat kita datang ke tempat Orochimaru." Sarada yang ingat langsung ber-oh pelan sambil mengangguk.

"Ah, kau sudah pernah bertemu orangtuaku, Sarada? Pantas kau tidak bingung ketika kuberitahu namanya," ucap Mitsuki sambil tersenyum, dan Sarada menyengir. "Bagaimana dengan Konohamaru Sensei? Dia tidak diajak?"

... Hening. Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Tidak ada yang kepikiran mengundangnya, ya?" tanya Naruto pelan.

" ... Kukira Hinata sudah mengundang semuanya," gumam Sakura, lalu berdeham. "Berarti lain kali harus diingat."

"Paman Sasuke, kau masih di Konoha, kan, besok?" tanya Boruto semangat.

"Hn."

"Berarti kau bisa latih aku lagi, kan? Kan, aku muridmu! Hehehe."

"Hn."

"Di tempat biasa besok pagi, boleh?"

"Hn."

"Boruto, papaku sedang di Konoha untuk istirahat, bukan untuk melatihmu!" sahut Sarada.

"Yaaah, kan, sekalian!" balas Boruto.

"Minta dilatih langsung ayahmu saja!" kata Sarada.

Boruto mencibir. "Kau tahu dia selalu sibuk, makanya aku minta Paman Sasuke melatihku!"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Dasar pelit!"

"Wah, kalian kompak sekali."

"Diam, Mitsuki!" sahut Boruto dan Sarada bersamaan.

Naruto dan Sakura _speechless_. Sai dan Sasuke hanya mengunyah perlahan. Sedangkan Kakashi? Pria tertua di ruangan itu malah tertawa, membuat yang lain langsung menoleh padanya.

"Ahahahah! Aduh—AHAHAHAH!" tawa Kakashi. "Maaf, aduh, maaf. Kalian—" Kakashi menunjuk pada Sarada dan Boruto, "—kalian mirip Sakura dan Naruto waktu kecil. Dan Mitsuki itu bagaikan Sai."

.

.

Usai makan, Boruto mengajari Mitsuki tentang _game_ terbaru di ruang tengah. Sai langsung pamit karena, yah, besok dia harus pergi misi dan tidak ingin pulang terlalu larut malam ini. Sasuke dan Naruto sedang mengobrol di ruang tengah, di sofa berseberangan dengan Boruto dan Mitsuki. Sakura dan Sarada sedang mencuci piring.

Baru menyabuni beberapa piring, Sakura melihat bahwa Kakashi sedang duduk sendirian di kursi meja makan sambil membaca buku berwarna jingga, dan pria itu sesekali menoleh ke ruang tengah.

" _Sarada, kau selesaikan ini, ya ... Mama akan bawakan minum untuk Kakashi Sensei,_ " bisik Sakura, yang dijawab dengan anggukan putrinya.

Sakura membawa gelas minum dan diletakkannya di depan sang mantan guru yang langsung mendongak padanya sambil mengucapkan terimakasih. Tidak langsung pergi, Sakura duduk di samping Kakashi.

"Sensei tidak ikut mengobrol dengan Naruto dan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Hmm ... aku menonton dari sini saja," jawab Kakashi.

"Sensei, aku boleh tanya?"

"Tanya saja, Sakura."

"Tapi Sensei jangan tersinggung, ya."

Kakashi menutup bukunya dan menoleh pada mantan muridnya. "Apa?"

"Sensei ... Sensei tidak ada kepikiran untuk membangun rumah tangga? Menikah? Punya anak?"

Pria berambut perak itu mengerjap sebentar lalu terkekeh pelan. "Tidak, aku tidak berniat sama sekali."

" ... Kenapa?"

Kakashi tersenyum. Oke, pria itu masih mengenakan maskernya, tapi Sakura tahu Sensei-nya sedang tersenyum. "Sakura, aku sudah kehilangan banyak orang yang kusayangi selama hidupku. Tidak semua, tapi banyak. Dan mungkin aku sudah lelah. Jika aku menikah dan punya anak, aku akan punya pemikiran bahwa suatu hari mungkin aku akan kehilangan mereka.

"Tapi memiliki kalian di tim-ku sudah membuatku senang, lho. Kau, Naruto, Sasuke, dan bahkan Sai. Kalian itu bagaikan keluargaku. Kadang aku bisa melihat kalian sebagai anak, kadang keponakan, kadang ... yah, pokoknya bagian dari keluargaku. Aku tidak mengenal kalian waktu kecil, tapi ketika kalian berumur dua belas tahun, aku memerhatikan kalian. Tahun ke tahun, aku menyaksikan kalian bertambah dewasa. Aku sempat kehilangan Sasuke, tapi ... dia sudah kembali. Sakura, kau tidak tahu betapa aku terharu setiap melihat kalian, anggota Tim 7, bersama-sama. Setelah semua yang telah terjadi, memiliki kalian itu sudah sangat cukup untukku. Ketika tadi Hinata meneleponku, memberitahu tentang reuni kecil ini, aku sangat bersemangat."

Mau tak mau, perasaan hangat menyelinap ke hati Sakura. "Sensei, terimakasih untuk bimbinganmu selama ini."

"Hn," jawab Kakashi. "Dan, yah, awalnya kupikir Sasuke juga tidak akan menikah—maksudku, dia kehilangan seluruh keluarganya, kupikir dia tidak akan berani punya keluarga kecil sendiri."

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia melirik ke arah suaminya dengan Naruto. Kemudian ia mendengar suara kursi. Dilihatnya Kakashi berdiri dari tempat duduk sambil tersenyum.

"Sakura," ujar Kakashi lembut, lalu mengusap pelan kepala wanita itu sambil tersenyum. "Kalian sudah besar."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N:** Chapter ini hampir nyentuh 900 words loh, mungkin karena ada sesi curhat Kakashi. Dan chapter ini lebih banyak dialog dibanding narasi. Untuk alasan kenapa Kakashi gak kawin, Fei pernah liat teori fans tentang itu, jadi Fei tulis pakai bahasa Fei disini.

Review?


	5. Senin: Boruto

Sasuke menepati janjinya untuk melatih Boruto. Yah, memang dia pulang ke Konoha selama seminggu untuk istirahat, tapi jika benar-benar seminggu penuh berada di rumah, kan, penat juga. Jadi sehabis sarapan, pria itu bersiap pergi keluar rumah untuk bertemu putra Nanadaime.

" _Anata_ ," panggil istrinya sebelum Sasuke keluar. Ia menoleh, melihat Sakura menyodorkan kotak bekal. "Ini untuk makan siang, sekalian juga untuk Boruto."

"Hn. Aku keluar dulu."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: Drabble, AR.**

 **.**

 **Pulang  
Senin: Boruto**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Aduuuhh ... pasti gara-gara angin!" erang Boruto.

Sasuke menghela pelan. "Boruto, tidak ada hubungannya melempar Shuriken dengan angin."

"Kalau anginnya kencang, lemparan Shuriken selurus apa pun akan berbelok juga, kan?!"

"Iya, memang, tapi angin di sini normal. Kau terlalu banyak alasan, cepat coba lempar lagi."

Anak laki-laki berumur dua belas tahun itu menggerutu, tapi menurut juga. Sebenarnya, saat latihan untuk ujian Chuunin, Sasuke sudah mengajari Boruto untuk teknik lempar Shuriken, dan anak itu telah 'lulus'. Tetapi belakangan, Boruto baru 'mengaku dosa' bahwa ia telah curang. Maka dari itu saat ini Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk latihan lebih lagi, agar yang kali ini anak itu benar-benar bisa berhasil.

Mereka telah melakukan ini selama kurang lebih satu jam. Memang baru sejam, tapi kalau mengayunkan tangan terus-menerus jelas membuat pegal. Sasuke memutuskan biar Boruto duduk untuk istirahat sebentar.

"Eh, Paman Sasuke, pernah tidak kau kesulitan belajar suatu teknik apa begitu?" tanya Boruto setelah minum air.

Sasuke mengerjap sebentar, berusaha mengingat-ingat. Sepertinya kalau memang baru pertama kali belajar, jelas akan merasa kesulitan. Ya belajar lempar Shuriken, lah. Atau belajar Chidori pun sama sekali tidak mudah. Lalu Sasuke ingat—

"—Panjat pohon."

"Eh?" Boruto bingung.

"Kakashi melatih kami untuk mengontrol Chakra dengan cara berjalan di batang pohon," ujar Sasuke. "Hanya Sakura yang berhasil melakukannya dalam sekali coba. Aku dan Naruto butuh waktu lebih dari sehari."

Boruto mengerjap. "Jadi, sebenarnya itu mudah atau tidak? Maksudku, kalau sulit, seharusnya Bibi Sakura pun tidak akan bisa sekali coba, kan? Kalau mudah, kenapa kau dan Ayah butuh waktu lebih lama agar bisa?"

"Kami bertiga masing-masing adalah tiga pribadi yang berbeda," jawab Sasuke kemudian. "Itu saja sudah jadi penentu hasil latihan kami."

"Lalu kapan kau akan mengajariku cara mengontrol Chakra?"

"Hah? Sarada bilang bahwa di Akademi kalian bahkan sudah diuji untuk berjalan di tembok."

"Yaaahh ... siapa tahu kalau dengan Paman Sasuke, aku akan jadi lebih hebat, mungkin sambil pakai Genjutsu begitu."

Lalu Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Perbaiki dulu teknik lempar Shuriken-mu, nanti baru belajar Jutsu. Ayo cepat, istirahat selesai!"

.

.

Sasuke dan Boruto baru memutuskan untuk menyudahi latihan itu ketika mereka lihat matahari sudah mulai mau terbenam. Keduanya pun berberes dan bersiap pulang.

"Paman, berarti besok sudah bisa mulai latihan Jutsu, ya!" ujar Boruto riang.

"Tidak, besok latihan dengan Kunai," tolak Sasuke.

"Heee ... " Boruto mendengus, tapi lalu tersenyum riang lagi. "Ya sudahlah, besok lagi, ya, Paman!"

"Hn."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N:** Fei baru sadar fict ini di-publish saat event TBC berlangsung. Udah denger event-nya dari tahun-tahun kemarin, tapi gak pernah ada ide buat SasuSaku saat event berjalan. Lalu tahun ini baru liat teknisnya bagaimana, dan ... gak wudeng /plak. Jadi, yah, fict ini enggak Fei sertain ke event apa-apa deh.

Btw, chapter ini malah gak berasa SasuSaku-nya ya.

Review?


	6. Selasa: Cemburu

Sarada melihat papanya sudah berpakaian rapi dan sedang sarapan. Kalau tidak salah dengar kemarin papanya itu bilang bahwa hari ini akan melatih Boruto lagi. Sarada tahu dan ingat bahwa sang papa telah menjadikan Boruto muridnya, tapi, kan, ng ...

Pertama, papa bilang ia ingin pulang untuk istirahat. Tetapi kemarin seharian ia tidak ada di rumah. Kedua ...

 _Aku juga ingin diajari Papa ..._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: Drabble, AR.**

 **.**

 **Pulang  
Selasa: Cemburu**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Pa," panggil Sarada sambil menghampiri papanya yang masih sarapan.

"Hn?"

"Hari ini melatih Boruto lagi?"

"Hn."

"Lalu kapan papa akan melatihku?"

" ... Kamu ingin aku melatihmu apa?" tanya Sasuke, akhirnya mengeluarkan suara selain 'hn'.

"Ah, apa saja! Lempar Shuriken juga boleh!" jawab Sarada, berusaha terdengar riang.

"Teknik lempar Shuriken-mu sudah cukup baik. Latihan sendiri harusnya tidak akan masalah."

Ukh.

"K-kalau begitu ... Chidori! Ya, ajari aku Chidori saja!"

"Tidak, kau masih kecil."

"Heee ... tapi kau kan, diajari Kakashi Sensei juga saat umur dua belas, kan? Umur yang sama dengan Sarada saat ini?" tanya sang mama.

Papa Sarada menghela, mungkin tidak menyangka bahwa istrinya akan agak membela putrinya.

"O-oh! Lagi pula Boruto pernah cerita, katanya Chidori itu lebih bisa digunakan saat mengaktifkan Sharingan, kan? Nah, aku sudah bisa mengaktifkan Sharingan-ku, jadi Papa bisa mengajariku Chidori!" kata Sarada.

"Boruto bilang begitu?" tanya papanya.

Sarada mengangguk, lalu ia jadi kepikiran. Ia memang pernah melihat papanya menggunakan jurus Chidori, tetapi itu karena sang papa memang sedang bertarung. Tetapi dalam kasus Boruto, selain pernah melihat papanya bertarung dengan Chidori, ternyata pernah juga papanya memamerkan Chidori saat latihan.

"Papa tidak akan mengajarkan Boruto Chidori, kan?" tanya Sarada memastikan.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Kalau aku? Papa akan mengajarkannya?"

"Sarada, kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan kuajari Chidori. Janji," ucap papanya tegas.

Senyum Sarada mengembang perlahan, lalu matanya berbinar. "K-kapan papa akan mulai mengajariku Chidori?"

Dan Sarada langsung merasakan telunjuk papanya berada di dahi. Pria itu tersenyum lalu berkata lembut, "Lain waktu, ya, Sarada."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Review?


	7. Rabu: Rumah Sakit

Sasuke sedang membaca koran ketika telepon rumah berdering. Istrinya sedang kerja di rumah sakit dan putrinya sedang ada misi hari ini. Hanya tinggal pria itu sendirian di rumah, berarti hanya Sasuke yang bisa menjawab telepon itu.

"Ya?" sahut Sasuke setelah mengangkat gagang telepon.

" _Ah,_ Anata? _Sarada ada?_ " itu suara Sakura.

"Misi," jawab Sasuke singkat.

" _Eh? Oh, iya, ya ... mm ... kau sedang sibuk, tidak? Aku ingin minta tolong ..._ "

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: Drabble, AR.**

 **.**

 **Pulang  
Rabu: Rumah Sakit**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Mencari barang dengan dua tangan itu kadang menyulitkan, bagaimana dengan hanya satu tangan? Itulah yang sedang dialami Sasuke saat ini. Tadi Sakura menelepon untuk minta tolong dicarikan boneka kelinci kecil. Jadi boneka itu adalah milik seorang pasien rawat inap, yang tanpa sengaja terkena tumpahan kopi oleh Sakura. Jelas Sakura ingin tanggungjawab dengan membawanya pulang untuk dicuci—kebetulan dia juga ingin sekalian mencuci boneka-boneka Sarada. Dan sekarang Sasuke harus mencari boneka kecil itu dalam tumpukan boneka di keranjang. Begitu dapat, Sasuke langsung memasukkannya dalam kantong kain dan pergi ke rumah sakit.

Terakhir kali pergi ke Rumah Sakit Konoha, mungkin saat itu ketika Ujian Chuunin, ya. Ia melihat Hinata sedang berusaha disembuhkan oleh Sakura, lalu ada anak-anak Naruto di sampingnya. Bukan kenangan yang menyenangkan.

Sasuke berkelana tiap hari, dan, kalau sedang tidak beruntung, akan kehabisan Chakra tiap hari karena ada pertarungan terus. Ia manusia, tentu bisa lelah saat tenaga terkuras. Sekarang Sasuke jadi agak heran terhadap Sakura. Wanita itu pasti lebih sering merasa lelah dibanding dirinya, karena harus menggunakan Chakra untuk menyembuhkan orang tiap hari. Kemarin malam Sasuke mendengar putrinya sempat minta Sakura untuk mengambil cuti selama ia di rumah, berarti ambil cutinya seminggu. Ia ingat apa yang menjadi jawaban istrinya.

" _Penyembuh bisa ambil libur, tetapi penyakit tidak mengenal libur_."

Pria itu tersenyum kecil. Sakura mungkin akan selalu menjadi _fangil_ -nya. Tapi, untuk hal-hal tertentu, Sasuke kadang harus ingat bahwa wanita hebat satu itu adalah orang yang sama dengan gadis yang dulu agak menyebalkan baginya.

.

.

Masuk lobi rumah sakit, Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju meja resepsionis. Di telepon tadi istrinya sudah bilang agar ia boleh menitipkan boneka itu pada resepsionis, biar nanti Sakura ambil. Tapi hari itu, entah kena angin apa, Sasuke ingin melihat sendiri bagaimana Sakura bekerja. Ia menyengir kecil.

"Mm? Uchiha Sasuke, kan? Tumben ada di Konoha!" kata seorang petugas dekat sana menghampirinya.

"Aku cari Sakura," ujar Sasuke.

Petugas itu mengangguk. "Kalau tidak salah dia sedang mengurus pasien retak tulang. Cari saja di lorong sebelah sana," katanya sambil menunjuk ke suatu arah.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Sasuke langsung beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri, pergi ke lorong yang ditunjuk. Ternyata tidak sulit menemukan ruangan tempat Sakura berada—ruang ketiga sebelah kanan. Pintunya tidak tertutup, memudahkan Sasuke untuk langsung melihat istrinya sedang menyembuhkan kaki seorang anak remaja.

" _Tahan sebentar,_ " kata Sakura, tegas tapi lembut. " _Kau akan baik-baik saja._ " Sasuke berjalan masuk ruangan, dan tampaknya sang istri masih belum menyadari kehadirannya. "Nah, kakimu sudah tidak apa, tapi aku tidak menyarankan kau berjalan terlal lama sehari-dua hari ini. Oh, ibumu bilang kau sedang diet, ya? Kulitmu pucat dan sepertinya kena anemia juga. Nanti aku akan coba diskusikan menu diet yang lebih tepat dengan ibumu, ya ..."

Remaja itu mengangguk dan menggumamkan terimakasih. Sakura tersenyum, lalu langsung terkejut saat sadar suaminya ada di ruangan itu sambil tersenyum kecil. Wanita itu mengucapkan permisi pada pasiennya dan dengan riang menghampiri Sasuke.

" _Anata_!" panggil Sakura.

Sasuke langsung menyodorkan bungkusan kain. "Pesananmu."

"Kau tidak perlu repot membawakannya langsung padaku, kan, sudah kubilang untuk menitipkannya di resepsionis?"

"Sesekali aku ingin melihat istriku bekerja. Tidak boleh?"

"B-boleh! Tentu saja boleh! Hehehe."

Ia melihat pipi istrinya bersemu merah. Dulu Sasuke sebal melihat setiap gadis yang merona merah dekatnya. Tetapi saat ini, khusus seorang Sakura, pria itu tidak bisa merasa sebal. Sasuke tersenyum kecil lalu mendekap pelan istrinya dengan satu tangan sebelum berdeham sendiri dan memutuskan untuk langsung pulang.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Review?


	8. Kamis: Pembicaraan Serius

Sarada berlari secepatnya pulang ke rumah. Selama dua hari berurut-urut ia mendapat misi yang membuatnya pergi pagi dan pulang sore. Makanya, sekarang matahari sudah mau terbenam, dan gadis itu baru pulang ke rumah. Kenapa harus sampai berlari? Karena papanya ada di rumah. Ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu barang sedetik saja untuk menikmati keberadaan papanya di rumah.

"Aku pulang!" sahutnya ketika ia masuk rumah.

Lalu ia mendengar suara mamanya. " _Sarada? Kami ada di ruang tengah._ "

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: Drabble, AR.**

 **.**

 **Pulang  
Kamis: Pembicaraan Serius**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

' _Kami?_ ' pikir Sarada bingung. Ah, mungkin maksudnya adalah mama dan papanya. Ya sudah, Sarada langsung ke ruang tengah dengan senyum lebar padahal tubuhnya sudah agak lelah.

Gadis itu langsung mengerjap bingung saat melihat mama dan papanya duduk bersampingan di sofa. Wajah papanya mungkin dingin seperti biasa, tapi wajah mamanya berbeda—wanita itu berwajah tegang dan serius sambil kedua tangannya terlipat depan dada.

' _Ada apa ini? Atmosfirnya berat sekali!_ '

"Duduklah, Sarada, kami ingin bicara," kata papa Sarada, terdengar tenang tapi dingin seperti biasa.

Dengan patuh gadis itu duduk. "Ada apa? Eh, aku tidak berbuat salah apa-apa, kan?"

Sang mama menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum kecil, tapi Sarada masih bisa melihat raut ragu di wajah wanita itu. "Tidak, kau tidak melakukan kesalahan. Hanya saja ... mama dan papa ingin memberitahumu sesuatu, dan, yah ... kau boleh mengutarakan pendapatmu nanti."

Sarada mengerjap lagi dengan bingung. Lalu ia melihat wajah ragu mamanya menjadi raut gugup dengan agak takut sambil sesekali melihat suaminya.

"Ingin memberitahu apa?" tanya Sarada memberanikan diri.

"Sarada, apa pun yang terjadi setelah ini, mama dan papa janji kami akan tetap menyayangimu," ucap Sakura lagi.

Dengan susah payah Sarada menelan ludah.

' _Ap—apa-apaan ini?! Memangnya apa yang terjadi selama sibuk dua hari ini?! Dan, eh, biasanya kalau orangtua bicara begitu, mereka akan ... –?!_ '

"Sarada, tenangkan hati dan pikiranmu, biarkan mamamu memberitahu sesuatu itu," ucap sang papa, seakan tahu kegelisahan putrinya.

Mama Sarada berdeham kecil, lalu raut mukanya jadi serius. "Sarada ... mama dan papa, kami memutuskan untuk—"

"JANGAN!" pekik Sarada cepat. "AKU TIDAK INGIN KALIAN CERAI!"

Wanita bersurai merah muda itu mengerjap kaget. "H-hah?"

Sedangkan sang suami menghela pelan. "Jangan menggoda putrimu begitu, Sakura, katakan saja dengan cepat dan tidak ambigu."

"S-Sarada, kami bukan ingin cerai, kok, sungguh!" kata mamanya.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Sarada yang sebenarnya sudah siap untuk menangis.

"Kami ... " mulai mamanya lagi. "Menurutmu, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang memiliki adik?"

...

...

...

"MAMA HAMIL?!"

Sang mama tertawa kecil. "Tidak, tidak, belum. Hanya saja, kami kepikiran kalau mungkin Sarada menginginkan seorang adik."

Sarada mengerjap. "Mm ... aku tidak masalah, sih ... Himawari itu adik yang lucu, mungkin kalau adikku semenggemaskan itu juga aku akan senang ... "

"Oke, jadi kau tidak masalah jika kau punya adik, kan?" tanya mamanya mengonfirmasi. Sarada mengangguk mantap. "Kalau begitu, malam ini kau tidur di kamar sendiri, ya, biar papa tidur berdua saja dengan mama. Hehehehe."

Sarada menyerngit. Sejak papanya pulang, memang Sarada tidur bertiga dengan kedua orangtuanya setiap malam. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba mamanya seakan 'mengusir'nya untuk kembali ke kamar sendiri?

"Kenapa?" tanya Sarada. "Apa hubungannya?"

"Lho, tadi kau bilang ingin punya adik, kan? Kalau begitu biarkan mama dan papa _berusaha_ untuk memberikanmu adik," ujar mamanya sambil menyengir kecil.

Gadis kecil masih menyerngit. Tapi serngitan itu perlahan menghilang ketika ia menyadari apa maksud mamanya ...

"MAMA MESUM!"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N:** Tolong segera beritahu kalau ternyata sesuatu yang ambigu kayak yang terakhir tadi itu lebih cocok di rated T.

Review?


	9. Jumat: Jalan Lagi

Sakura menuangkan jus tomat ke tiga gelas, setelahnya ke dalam termos. Selesai dengan jus tomat, ia mulai memasukkan nasi dan lauk ke dalam kotak bekal yang telah ia siapkan. Lalu ... hmm ... sup tomatnya bagaimana, ya? Oh! Sakura langsung mengambil plastik kecil dan menyendok sup itu ke dalamnya. Tidak langsung diikat setelahnya, ia ingin sup itu diangin-anginkan sebentar, nanti saja diikatnya.

Selesai dengan bekal, Sakura pun duduk dan ikut makan siang bersama suami dan anaknya. Ini akan jadi makan siang terakhir sebelum Sasuke mulai berangkat melanjutkan misinya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: Drabble, AR.**

 **.**

 **Pulang  
Jumat: Jalan Lagi**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sakura dan putrinya mengantar Sasuke sampai gerbang besar Konoha. Hanya ada mereka bertiga di sana, dan tampaknya tak seorang pun dari mereka bertiga berniat untuk memberitahu siapa pun seperti Boruto atau Naruto bahwa Sasuke pamit hari ini. Yah, bagaimana pun awalnya pria itu hanya memberitahu dirinya pulang pada keluarganya sendiri, kan? Jadi dengan keluarganya sendiri jugalah ia diantar keluar sekarang.

"Tadi pagi kukira papa akan berangkat laginya besok pagi ... " ujar Sarada agak cemberut. "Lalu saat makan siang, kulihat mama sudah menyiapkan bekal sebanyak itu ... aku, kan, masih kangen ..."

Sasuke menyengir kecil. "Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku akan tinggal seminggu. Dan nyatanya aku telah melewatkan tujuh malam di rumah, bukan?"

 _Ah, benar juga, sih ..._ "Papa kapan akan pulang lagi?"

"Berangkat saja belum, Sarada," kata Sakura terkekeh kecil, padahal dalam hati sebenarnya ia juga ingin tahu.

Pria itu menyentuh pelan dahi putrinya sambil tersenyum. "Akan papa kabari nanti jadwal pulang selanjutnya, ya."

Sakura tersenyum melihatnya. Suaminya memang dingin, dan harus ia akui memang Sasuke tidak pintar dengan anak kecil. Tetapi Sarada adalah putri mereka, dan sedinginnya Sasuke ternyata pria itu bisa menjadi begitu lembut.

" _Anata_ , ini bekal untuk makan malam," kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan apa yang telah ia siapkan tadi siang. "Sup tomatnya mungkin akan cukup sampai besok pagi, tinggal dipanaskan saja."

Suaminya mengangguk dan menerima apa yang ia sodorkan.

Wanita itu tidak mengharapkan lebih. Maksudnya, pernah Sasuke pulang, dan ketika akan pergi lagi ia hanya menjentikkan jarinya pada Sarada dan tidak pada Sakura. Dan terakhir kali saat ia akan meninggalkan Konoha, Sasuke memeluk putrinya mungkin hanya karena Sarada duluan yang memeluknya—tetapi pria itu hanya berpamitan lewat kata-kata pada sang istri. Yah, bagaimana pun pria itu adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke, dan Sakura sudah terbiasa.

Tetapi ternyata kali ini berbeda.

"Sakura, jangan pingsan, ya," ucap Sasuke.

Sebelum Sakura merespon apa-apa, pria itu lebih dulu mengecup keningnya. Wanita itu mematung seketika dengan pipi yang menghangat. Kakinya melemas. Jika bukan karena Sarada yang sigap menopang dari belakang, Sakura pasti sudah terhuyung jatuh.

Sasuke menghela pelan, terkekeh sebentar, lalu menyengir. "Kubilang jangan pingsan, bukan berarti kau boleh terjatuh, Sakura."

"H-habisnya, S-Sasuke-kun, sih!" raung Sakura dengan wajah hangat.

Pria itu tersenyum. "Sakura, Sarada, aku berangkat."

"Ah, iya! Dah, papa!"

"H-hati-hati di jalan!"

.

.

Dalam perjalanan, Sasuke tersenyum sendiri. Sejak menikah, istrinya hampir tidak pernah memanggil namanya, biasanya hanya ' _Anata_ ', atau'suamiku', atau 'kau'. Pria itu kangen panggilan 'Sasuke-kun' dari Sakura.

Ia hanya pulang dan tinggal di rumah seminggu. Dan semua yang ia rindukan telah ia dapatkan selama itu.

 _Hn, mungkin aku harus lebih sering pulang sesekali._

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELESAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Halo, selesainya hanya begini, karena memang Fei hanya ingin tulis tentang Sasuke tinggal bareng Sakura dan Sarada selama seminggu. Omong-omong, disini Sasuke OOC gak ya? Karena perasaan kok Fei ngetiknya Sasuke senyum dan atau nyengir melulu gitu.

Review?


	10. Epilog: 23 Juli

Sasuke menghela. Ia agak bosan saat ini. Tidak ada hal besar menarik apa pun yang patut dilaporkan pada Hokage, dan sang Hokage pun tidak mengiriminya laporan yang penting selama dua bulan sejak ia kembali mengembara. Hmm ... pulang ke Konoha sebentar saja, deh.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: Drabble, AR. INI DADAKAN.**

 **.**

 **Pulang  
Epilog: 23 Juli**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sakura mengerjap. Ia benar-benar harus memastikan bahwa dirinya sedang tidak berhalusinasi, memastikan bahwa matanya masih berfungsi dengan baik. _Memastikan bahwa yang berdiri di depannya adalah Sasuke-kun_.

"Sakura ... " ucap Sasuke, terdengar lelah. "Tolong jangan pingsan."

Wanita itu terkesiap. "E-eh, tidak! Tidak, tidak, aku tidak akan pingsan! Ehehehe—" Lalu ia teringat lagi bahwa yang di depannya adalah—" _ANATA?!_ "

Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi istrinya. "Aku pulang, Sakura."

Hati Sakura jelas langsung berbunga-bunga. Ia pun mempersilakan suaminya masuk dan lalu memanggil putri mereka untuk berkumpul di ruang tengah. Sarada, mungkin karena memang anak Sakura, jadi ia langsung menunjukkan reaksi yang kurang lebih sama seperti sang ibu saat melihat ayahnya pulang. Sasuke menyengir kecil, berpikir bahwa putrinya sekarang telah menjadi _fangirl_ nya.

"Papa sengaja pulang hari ini, ya?" tanya Sarada sambil menyengir.

"Tidak ada laporan apa-apa dari dan untuk Naruto, jadi kupikir bisa pulang sehari-dua hari," jawab Sasuke.

"Bukan, bukan begitu, maksudku, di tanggal ini. Papa pulang di tanggal ini, bukan kemarin atau besok," ujar Sarada.

Sakura yang mendengar itu tersentak kaget. Ia langsung melirik kalender di dinding, yang ternyata menunjukkan bahwa hari ini adalah tanggal 23 Juli—ULANGTAHUN SASUKE! Sebenarnya Sakura sangat ingat tanggal ulangtahun suaminya, tadi pagi saat bangun pun dia masih ingat tentang tanggal hari ini. Tapi ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan pulang, jadi ia tidak menyiapkan apa-apa. Bagaimana ini?

"Ah, benar juga, aku ulangtahun hari ini," gumam Sasuke enteng. "Pas sekali."

" _A-Anata_ ... aku tidak menyiapkan apa-apa, aku tidak menyangka kau pulang hari ini ... " ujar Sakura lesu.

"Tidak apa, aku juga tidak bilang-bilang sebelumnya, kan," ujar Sasuke.

Sarada malah menyengir. "Huuu ... mama tidak berjaga-jaga, sih! Ehehehe, sebentar, ya, Pa!" Lalu gadis itu berlari kecil ke kamarnya, kemudian kembali lagi, menyodorkan bungkusan kecil. "Selamat ulangtahun, Papa!"

Papanya tersenyum kecil. "Terimakasih, Sarada." Ia langsung membuka bungkusan itu, yang ternyata isinya adalah semacam kain khusus untuk membersihkan senjata tajam.

Melihat itu, Sakura jadi cemburu. Maksudnya, yah, putrinya itu walau tidak tahu papanya akan pulang atau tidak, Sarada tetap menyiapkan hadiah. Sedangkan Sakura, duh, istri macam apa dia? Hiks.

Eh, tunggu. Sakura dapat ide. Sambil tersenyum malu-malu ia memiringkan posisi duduknya, lalu menggenggam lembut tangan suami yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sasuke-kun," ucapnya, dan sang suami pun menoleh tanpa ekspresi. "Aku juga punya hadiah, sih, tapi aku belum bisa memberikannya padamu." Sasuke memandangnya dengan bingung. Senyum malu-malu Sakura perlahan berubah menjadi senyum yang memancarkan kebahagiaan. "Kamu harus menunggu tujuh bulan lagi untuk mendapatkan hadiahnya."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sasuke. Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang.

"Sasuke ... aku sedang hamil dua bulan," ucap Sakura.

Pria itu mengerjap. _Dua bulan_. Terakhir ia pulang dan tidur dengan Sakura itu dua bulan yang lalu, dan ia percaya istrinya setia. Berarti ...

"EEEEHH? AKU BENARAN AKAN PUNYA ADIK?!" pekik Sarada kegirangan.

Sakura memang belum memberitahu putrinya, karena pikirnya pasti gadis itu akan cerewet ini-itu—jadi sebenarnya Sakura berencana untuk memberitahunya ketika sudah delapan bulan. Jadi ini di luar rencana sama sekali. Tetapi Sakura tidak menggubris reaksi Sarada. Bukan tidak peduli, tapi saat ini ia lebih ingin tahu respon apa yang akan diberikan suaminya. Sasuke masih menatapnya dengan agak tercengang. Mungkin karena terkejut. Tetapi ... –

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke akhirnya. Pria itu mulai tersenyum kecil, lalu memeluk pelan istrinya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan Sarada. Dan yang ada di rahimmu itu."

Wanita itu terisak pelan. "Selamat ulangtahun, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

...

...

...

"Mama curang! Aku juga ingin dipeluk papa!"

"Iya, iya, ayo sini."

 **.**

* * *

 **.  
Selamat ulangtahun, Uchiha Sasuke!  
Semoga makin sayang Sakura dan Sarada,  
Semoga makin sering pulang ke Konoha biar lagu 'Bang Toyib' gak berubah jadi 'Bang Sasuke',  
Dan semoga tetap selalu jadi Teme dan Uke buat Naruto!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N:** Chapter ini diketik sangat dadakan karena tidak ada di ide plot awal. Minggu lalu Fei hanya masukin 9 file ke doc manager, dan chapter ini baru Fei ketik ketika akan publish chapter 9. Omong-omong kali ini beneran tamat ya.

Review?


End file.
